The first time
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Ban, Jak, Sui and Ren sit around recalling the time they “became a man”... I won 2nd place over at LJ's Boys Love comm...


**Title:**** The first time...**  
**Author: kira**  
**Rating:** Older teen/young adult (sorry; no real smut here.^^; )  
**Pairing: **Bankotsu/Jakotsu and a cameo appearance by Renkotsu and Suikotsu  
**Genre: **friendship/ slice of life/ shonen-ai  
**Word Count: **1,435 (YAY for open word counts!)  
**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, talk of child prostitution at a very young age.  
**Summary: **Ban, Jak, Sui and Rensit around recalling the time they "became a man"...

**Author****'s note:** Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for polishing this for me!

888

The four of them were sitting in the inn's dinning room, picking at the remains of their dinner. They were also enjoying the pleasant warmth the sake, which accompanied their meal, gave them. Somehow the conversation turned the first time they had bedded someone and Renkotsu, surprising them all, spoke first.

"I was what you might call a late bloomer, having left the monastery before I discovered the sins of the flesh," the fire-breather began as the others laughed, "and since I was so focused on being a 'good boy' and not causing trouble for the blacksmith, who took me in, and his wife that it wasn't until I was about eighteen, maybe nineteen, when I had a romp in the futon with a daimyo's wife."

Jakotsu laughed. "You waited that long and picked an old woman to make you a man?"

"She wasn't that old, Jak. Maybe ten years my senior...but she was damned good! And she had vast amount of experience, in fact; I think she could rival you in that area, Jak. And she had these huge breasts, all creamy and soft, just like you like, Oo-Aniki..." Renkotsu sighed and raised his sake cup in silent salute and drank. "Besides, it wasn't that long ago..." he added sheepishly.

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah? I thought you were old, like Gin and Mu..." the cross-dresser frowned as he scratched his cheek.

"No... How old are you?" The fire-breather, quirking his eyebrow, stared at Jakotsu.

"We think he's about eighteen, Ren," Bankotsu quietly informed them.

Renkotsu laughed. "I was the same age you are now!"

"It's still pretty pathetic," the eighteen year old said sweetly.

Suikotsu refilled the fire-breather's cup when he set it down. "Well, I guess I'm even more pathetic," he said, hoping to forestall an argument between his two comrades.

"How so?" Bankotsu asked as he toyed with his food.

"I had waited until I was married to my Sedako-chan, before I had any fun. I was sixteen and that was also the first time I had kissed a girl." The gentle healer sipped his sake.

"Really?" Jakotsu said; his eyes wide as saucers at that little revelation.

"Yeah. I was very shy, Jak, and Sedako-chan was also very pretty which made it hard for me to talk to her. I remember it came as a complete shock when I found out she liked me as much as I liked her. I had adored her from afar and it was a happy day when our parents agreed to our union. I was really lucky that I was able to marry for love at such a young age."

"What about you, Jak?" Renkotsu asked without thinking.

"Well, ummm..." the cross-dresser said softly. "I was little. I think I was six or seven, or maybe I was younger..." He nibbled daintily on his thumbnail. "I remember my stupid mother had run off with one her clients. The bitch took my stupid baby sister with her and left me behind as payment for her debts." The eighteen year old sighed. "I was trained by my foster mother, I hated that bitch too!" he spat. "She slapped me because I started crying when a client shoved his cock up my ass. She said I was 'disappointing a customer,'" he said bitterly. "That damned thing hurt!"

"I'm sorry, Jak, I didn't know..." Renkotsu quickly apologized.

"It's okay," Jakotsu said dismissively. He drained his sake cup in one gulp. "I only cry now if you want me too," he said saucily, leaning across the table towards the fire-breather.

"You're awfully quiet, Oo-Aniki. Are you feeling okay?" Suikotsu asked, slipping into "healer-mode."

The fifteen year old nodded.

The cross-dresser turned to him and whispered, "You want to go back to our room, Aniki-chan?"

"Okay..."

Smiling impishly at his young lover, Jakotsu turned back to the others and yawned. "I'm getting tired... I'm going back to our room, okay?" The cross-dresser pushed back from the low table they were seated at, and stood.

Bankotsu reached in his kimono and drew out a string of coins. He counted a few out and gave them to Suikotsu. "For dinner and the sake."

The gentle healer nodded.

"You going back to the room too?" Renkotsu asked as he quirked an eyebrow at them.

"Yeah..."

The fire-breather shook his head. Chuckling he said, "Have fun you two," surprising their young leader.

"I should be so lucky," Jakotsu giggled.

"Knowing you, Jak, it's not the first time you were, nor will it be the last. Just don't take too long."

The eighteen year old laughed. "Yes, Haha-ue!"

Renkotsu laughed. "Now that I'm your mother do you think you can do a better job of listening to me when I give you an order?"

Jakotsu tapped his lips, pretending to think it over. "No... my foster mother's name was 'Ren' and..." he impishly started to say.

"You hated that bitch," the fire-breather finished for him.

"Exactly!" the cross-dresser giggled.

"Run, along you two," Suikotsu said. "And have fun." He frowned as he watched Bankotsu slowly get up from the table. "Are you sure you're okay, Oo-Aniki?"

"Yeah... I just have a bit of a sore head; I'll be fine, Sui."

"Okay..."

"Don't worry, Sui, I'll rub it for him," Jakotsu informed him as he draped his arm lovingly around his young lover.

"I'm sure you will!" Renkotsu quipped.

They laughed.

Shaking his head, the gentle healer, noticing their leader's impatience to leave, said, "Go, before Oo-Aniki leaves without you."

"Bye!" Jakotsu replied as he steered the younger boy towards the shoji leading towards the main part of inn.

"You know..." Renkotsu said thoughtfully as they left, "if I didn't know any better, I'd swear Oo-Aniki had never nookied before."

"You don't think...?"

"No, I know he has, Sui. I've walked in on them enough times to verify that fact."

The claw-bearer nodded as he picked up his sake cup and took another sip.

888

Jakotsu knelt behind Bankotsu, and hands on the younger boy's shoulders, the cross-dresser started rubbing the tension out of them. He would occasionally lean forward and nuzzle the fifteen year old's neck with his nose or rest his check against the back of Bankotsu's head. Despite his lover's wordless display of affection, the younger boy remained tense.

"What's wrong, Aniki-chan?"

"Nothing..."

"Something is wrong, you're very quiet and very tense," Jakotsu said, squeezing his lover's shoulders for emphasis.

The fifteen year old sat there, silently staring off into space.

The eighteen year old sighed. He continued his vain attempt at kneading the tension out the younger boy's neck and shoulders. Jakotsu hummed a bawdy tune softly to pass the time. He wished Bankotsu would hurry up and tell him what was troubling the fifteen year old as he was sure the others would be back any minute now. The cross-dresser knew if his lover did not mention it soon, he would never tell him and the thought of Bankotsu suffering in silence bothered him.

Little by little, Jakotsu's patience won out as he could feel the younger boy relaxing under his deft fingers. Bankotsu leaned back, his paramour sliding his hands forward to rest against the fifteen year old's chest in a loose hug.

"You were my first..."

"Yeah...?" Jakotsu smiled smugly. _Thought so!_

"Uh-hunh... I felt so awkward being with you in the bathhouse, and yet, you made me feel like I knew what I was doing, you know...?"

The eighteen year old nodded. "That was my job, Aniki-chan, but like I've told you before, you were so cute and cuddly that I wanted to go out of my way to make it special for you." _I'm glad I did, seeing as it was your first time..._

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome." Jakotsu kissed the shell of his lover's ear, his breath blowing hot and cold against it, sending shivers down the younger boy's spine.

They were sitting there, enjoying the physical closeness of a simple cuddle when the others returned. Sliding back the room's shoji, Renkotsu and Suikotsu walked in to find the pair of young lovers wrapped in each other's arms. The fire-breather noted their neat appearance and the definite lack of any sign that any rabbitting had gone on.

"What? No nookying?" Renkotsu said incredulously.

"Nope!" Jakotsu replied.

"Well, I'll be damned... You sure the two of you aren't sick or something?"

"Very sure, Ren," Bankotsu said.

Suikotsu nodded, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he tried not to laugh.

"You know what they say, Ren..." the cross-dresser said.

"What?"

"There's always a first time for everything!" Jakotsu chortled.

"That's certainly true..."


End file.
